disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mickey Mouse Revue (newer version)
The Mickey Mouse Revue originally ran at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom from October 1971 to September 14, 1980 and moved to Tokyo Disneyland (instead of replication) where it ran from April 15, 1983 to May 25, 2009. In 1962, Walt Disney requested a guy to do an attraction with "all the Disney characters" for everybody to see them. The ride includes a preshow includes an 8-minute preshow featuring a soundtrack talking about Mickey's career and a live-action footage at the end. And the main theater had Mickey and his friends performing in an orchestra and singing songs. To make it better, it could move to Disneyland, Disneyland Paris, Shanghai Disneyland, and back to Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom for new characters, songs, and scenes. Notes *The newer version of the show will have reprogrammed technology for the new animatronics. *The preshow will have a new live-action clip with current and modern characters. *The characters will be accurate to their animated versions. *Mickey's lines will be recorded by Bret Iwan, the current voice of the character. *The queue will have a new style, new posters, Mickey's PhilharMagic posters and a new larger stage. Characters and songs The orchestra *Mickey Mouse - conductor *Minnie Mouse - violin *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - banjo *Ortensia - banjo *Robin Hood - timpani *Wendy Darling - viola *John Darling - viola *Pete - mandolin *Lilo - guitar *Stitch - guitar *Daisy Duck - cello *Tiana - cello *Naveen - cello *Wasabi - cello *Pluto - high-hat cymbal *Goofy - bass viola *Max Goof - bass viola *Princess Aurora - bass viola *Prince Phillip - bass viola *Hiro Hamada- bass viola *GoGo Tomago - bass viola *Little John - upright bass *Baymax - upright bass *Scrooge McDuck - ukelele *Fred Lee - bass guitar *Huey, Dewey and Louie - trumpets *Louis the Alligator - his trumpet *Abner the Country Mouse - saxophone *Monty the City Mouse - clarinet *Chip and Dale - party horns *Clarabelle Cow - fife *Horace Horsecollar - cymbals *Winnie the Pooh - kazoo *Piglet - harmonica *Eeyore - harmonica, cymbals, bells on the back legs, and a pedal drum (in a reference to Welcome to Pooh Corner) *Tigger - his tail as an accordion *Rabbit - slide whistle *Merlin - cymbals *Owl - drum *Kanga - bass *Roo - triangle *Jumba - tenor drum *Pleaky - bongo drum *Baloo - flute *Honey Lemon - recorder *King Louie - xylophone and wooden blocks *Kaa - his tail as a flute *Friar Tuck - piccolo *Iago - triangle *Abu - triangle *Pinocchio - piano *Jiminy Cricket - strings *Geppetto - drums (even a timpani) *Humphrey the Bear - timpani *Audobon J. Woodlore - snare drum *Christopher Robin - snare drum *Michael Darling - snare drum *Cogsworth - percussion *Chip the Cup - nothing but sometimes jumps around beside Cogsworth *Dumbo - tuba *Timothy Mouse - helps with tuba *Gus - trombone *Jaq - helps with trombone *Bernard - trombone *Bianca - helps with trombone *Wilbur the Albatross - bass guitar *White Rabbit - French horn *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - bass horn *Cheshire Cat - bass clarinet *Mad Hatter - bass clarinet *March Hare - helps with bass clarinet *Dormouse - nothing but stays inside the bass clarinet *Peter Pan - his pan flute *Esmeralda - her tambourine *Clopin - English horn *Mushu - gong *Cri-kee - tam-tam drum *Tarzan - bass drum *Jane Porter - glasses as a xylophone *Terk - pots and pans *Tantor - his green loudspeaker as a horn *Rapunzel - her hair as a harp *Flynn Rider - helps with Rapunzel's hair *Pascal - nothing but stays on Rapunzels hair harp Musical numbers *Opening Disney Medley: "Heigh-Ho"/"Whistle While You Work"/"When You Wish Upon a Star"/"Hi Diddle Dee Dee" *"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" - The Three Little Pigs *"I'm Wishing" - Snow White *"The Dwarfs' Yodeling Song" - The Seven Dwarfs and Snow White *"Bella Notte" - Tony and Joe *"All in the Golden Afternoon" - Alice and the flowers *"The Three Caballeros" - Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca and Donald Duck *"Friend Like Me" - Genie *"A Whole New World" - Aladdin and Jasmine *"If I Never Knew You" - Pocahontas and John Smith *"Hakuna Matata" - Simba, Timon and Pumbaa *"Zero to Hero" - Phil, Meg and Hercules *"Reflection" - Mulan *"Part of Your World" - Ariel *"Under the Sea" - Sebastian, Flounder and the other sea creatures *"For the First Time in Forever" - Anna * "Let It Go" - Elsa * "In Summer" - Olaf *"Out There" - Quasimodo *"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" - Fairy Godmother *"So This is Love" - Cinderella and Prince Charming *"Be Our Guest" - Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip *"Beauty and the Beast" - Mrs. Potts, as Belle and the Beast dance *"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox and Brer Bear with the rest of the cast joining in *"The Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater" - Everybody *Exit Music: "Casey Jr."/"The Sorcerer's Apprentice"/"Once Upon a Dream"/"You Can Fly"/"Beauty and the Beast"/"Almost There"/"I See the Light"/"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride"/"Winnie the Pooh Theme"/"The Mickey Mouse Club March"/"A Spoonful of Sugar" Plot Once the guests are seated, the host or hostess tells them not to eat, drink, smoke or use flash photography during the show. As the curtain rises, he or she announces Mickey Mouse to the stage. The orchestra rises around him playing a toony warm-up. Mickey counts to four and the characters on the orchestra play a medley of traditional Disney songs. Then, the Big Bad Wolf (as a shadow) creeps through the stage, and then the back curtain rises to show the Three Little Pigs singing "Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?" twice. Next comes Snow White singing "I'm Wishing" to her animal friends, and then the Seven Dwarfs in their cottage sing "The Dwarf's Yodeling Song" with Snow White's help in the chorus and the yodeling part. After that, Tony and Joe sing "Bella Notte" to Lady and the Tramp who are sitting at their table with a plate of spaghetti on top of it. The curtain reopens to show Alice and the flowers singing "All in the Golden Afternoon". Prior to the next part, gunshots are heard to reveal Donald Duck, Panchito Pistoles and Jose Carioca on the serape. After the first verse, the 3 reappear in the balconies to sing the next two verses. They then return to the serape to sing the last lines of the last verse. Then, Genie sings the first and ending choruses of "Friend Like Me". Then Aladdin and Jasmine riding on Carpet (as a shadow) sing "A Whole New World". The curtain reopens to reveal Pocahontas and John Smith in Grandmother Willow's glade singing "If I Never Knew You" as Meeko, Flit and Percy listen. Then Simba, Timon and Pumbaa sing "Hakuna Matata". The next one features Phil, Meg and Hercules singing "Zero to Hero" where Hercules standing on a jar starts out with his white cloth and Phil trains him to make him strong, and soon Hercules shows the audience that he is strong. The next number has Mulan singing "Reflection". The next number is where Ariel sings "Part of Your World" and Sebastian, Flounder and their ocean friends sing "Under the Sea". Sebastian and his ocean friends play the song with tropical music happily and Ariel gets impressed. The next segment shows Anna singing "For the First Time in Forever". The number afterwards has Elsa singing "Let It Go". As Elsa leaves the stage Olaf comes out to introduce himself and tells the audience he's always loved the idea of summer and then breaks into song as he preforms "In Summer". The next scene shows Quasimodo singing "Out There" in his church tower as the screening scene shows the view of Notre Dame. The next scene shows Fairy Godmother singing "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" to Cinderella to turn her maiden outfit to her ballroom gown. Next, Cinderella and Prince Charming (as a shadow) sing "So This is Love" as they waltz. Lumbered sings the Broadway version of "Be Our Guest" Mrs. Potts, Fifi, Wardrobe, the featherdusters, the jars and the other kitchen gadgets. Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox and Brer Bear appear to sing "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" with the rest of the cast joining in, along with Clara Cluck, Clarice and Willie the Whale. The houses of the pigs and the dwarfs don't appear during the finale. Cinderella now appears with Prince Charming, Aladdin and Jasmine appear on Carpet, Rafiki and the animals now join Simba and the gang, Anna, Elsa and Olaf are joined by Kristoff and Sven and Ariel now appears in her human form with Prince Eric, Scuttle and King Triton. The characters keep singing and a rainbow appears in the sky as the voices and the instruments of all the characters reach a crescendo. At the end, the stage turns dark save for a spotlight on Mickey. His pedestal spins to face the audience as the other characters sing "The Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater". Mickey says "Well, thanks everybody, we hope you enjoyed the show. Haha! See ya real soon!" Then the curtain closes. Posters *New MMR Posters *Festival de lots Mariachis *The Wolf Gang Trio *I Pagliacci, performed by Willie the Whale *Hades Sings Torch Songs *An Evening with Wheezy *Ariel's Coral Group *Genie Sings the Blues *Stitch Sings Elvis *WALL-E Salutes the Musicals *Roger Rabbit's Very Silly Symphony Orchestra *Brer Rabbit's Southern Fried Revue *Baloo's Jungle Boogie Band Locations and replacements *Mickey's Toontown, Disneyland *Fantasyland, Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney World - replacing Mickey's PhilharMagic (the show will then be played in a seperate new building after this one opens) *Fantasyland, Tokyo Disneyland - Will open with the Fantasyland expansion, near Pooh's Hunny Hunt *Fantasyland, Disneyland Paris - replacing Winnie The Pooh and Friends(The Pooh characters will then get a new home in Fronteirland) *Fantasyland, Hong Kong Disneyland - replacing The Golden Mickeys *Fantasyland, Shanghai Disneyland - will open with park Category:Attractions Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disneyland Park Category:Fantasyland Attractions Category:Disneyland Paris Category:Shanghai Disneyland Category:Shows Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Attractions